


Nickname

by Leeva (leevazkai)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, HQ Brofest Flash Tier, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevazkai/pseuds/Leeva
Summary: Sarukui thinks Komi needs a cool nickname.





	Nickname

“Komi-kun. Komikomi. Komiin. Komicchi. Komi--”

“Saru, please.”

Sarukui grins up at him from where he's sprawled in the grass, a playful glint in his eyes despite the obvious difficulty he's having with his self-imposed challenge.

“But Komi’s too plain, you need a cool nickname.” Komi rolls his eyes as Sarukui continues muttering syllables. “Koki. Kokkun. Kocchi. Koko. Komi… Komiyan.”

“Is this really how we’re going to spend lunch?”

“Komiyan!” Sarukui pushes himself upright.

“Whad’ya want?”

“Ah! You responded to it! Komiyan!”

Although puzzled by his friend’s ways, Komi’s relieved Sarukui’s finally satisfied.

He supposes ‘Komiyan’ can stick for a while.


End file.
